Sweet Revenge
by Demetra83
Summary: Translation of my own OS / Sam often met her ex-fiancé / I can't stand Pete and this is a little revenge - a soft one :) Enjoy even if little OOC. / Multiple OS to come - not related except by the idea of sweet revenge - Some are M, but I'll warn at the beginning.


**Sweet Revenge**

Set during S08 / No beta - all mistakes are mine but I hope there's only a few ;)

Disclaimer : The characters belong to the Stargate franchise and MGM.

* * *

Colonel Samantha Carter broke for a few weeks with her fiancé.

After her father's death and the unfailing support of the General, she realized that Pete Shanahan wasn't the man she wanted to marry.

Even if she could not have a relationship with the man of her life, she knew she shouldn't make the mistake of getting married out of spite. She would suffer and make suffer the man who would share her life. She would have lied when pronouncing her marriage vows and she was a woman too right to engage herself in a lie.

General Jack O'Neill haunted her thoughts and she knew it was mutual. They loved each other, promising to look after each other without going further.  
They flirted together, touching hands by giving records, glaring at each other, making proposals for fun... But nothing happened yet. They wanted to be together, without daring to defy the regs.

This made them unhappy, becoming closer brought them some comfort, knowing they were related somehow.

However, they felt alone in the evening or on weekends, when they weren't together at the SGC.

For a few days, every time she went out shopping or strolling around town or jogging in the forest, Sam crossed Pete's path. At first she thought it was a fluke but over the meetings, she wondered if he didn't do it on purpose. She was friendly every time but it was as if he expected more from her.

One day she seemed anxious after another meeting, so Jack had asked her. She didn't want to bother him with her problems, but she spoke. He always could make her speak. Sam felt immediately better. Jack couldn't do much to help her but he supported her morally, it was something.

One Friday during lunch, Jack told to SG1 they were on weekend after their meal. Daniel had work to do at home and Teal'c offered some help .

"What about you, Sam ?" asked the archaeologist.

"Shopping, I must buy new clothes for the summer, the warmth is coming" She hoped not to meet Pete again at the mall.

"And what about you, Jack ?" Daniel asked.

"Reynolds replaces me, I'll enjoy a marathon " The Simpsons " on a cable channel tomorrow" the General said, smiling.

So everyone went back home after lunch. Sam wanted to clean her home, straight away, to be relaxed.

Sam put a comfortable outfit, put some music, opened her windows, swayed to the rhythm of the music while activating.

As the door was open, Jack entered the house in the late afternoon with a pizza. He had noticed an unmarked police car parked in front of the woman's house and it left shortly before he pulled. This confirmed the Sam's suspicions on Pete, he watched her.

Sam was singing at the top of a piece of music she loved, arranging her furniture. She turned to go and shut the door, she came face to face with her CO, smiling.

"Sir ?" she said, one hand on her heart.

"Sorry Carter, I didn't mean to scare you but you did not hear me calling you, I think... Pizza?"

"With a great pleasure, yes ! I'm hungry ! I'll take a shower before, make yourself comfortable !"

Jack closed the door and windows. He put the pizza in the oven to keep it warm and then moved in front of the TV. Sam hurried, not to keep the General waiting . She put on a brown cotton jogging and a beige tank top. When she arrived, Jack seemed to appreciate it, gave her a big smile and an admiring look. Sam was embarrassed and tried to hide.

"Don't you drink anything ?"

"I've been expecting you" Jack said, rising. He served her a light soda and found his favorite beer. He doubted she had bought for her because she didn't like beer.

"Do we watch a movie ? I spotted a romantic comedy that I do not know ... "

"Do you really want to see that kind of film ? It's OK for me, regardless of the film."

"If you have this DVD, it means you like, it intrigues me ... "

Sam took the pizza from the oven and Jack chose the DVD. The film launched and Sam smiled recognizing the music.

"You choose " The American President" ?" Sam asked.

They spent a good evening and Jack went home after the movie - that he hadn't hated. Sam had enjoyed the evening, simple but so nice. She went to bed a lighter heart.

The next day, Sam had slept a little and she took a good breakfast.

She smiled at the DVD box left on the living room on the coffee table. Jack had stuck a note and drew a small heart. She stuck it in the box, not to lose and also put the disc. She prepared for her shopping spree and left her home in the late morning.

She went to the mall. She took a look at a few shops and spotted some outfits that interested her. She did some shopping and decided to stop at the food court. She sat in a corner and watched the passersby. Many couples were hand in hand. She had a slight twinge imagining Jack, to shop as a couple.

Jack also had slept a little, resting for his exhausting weeks. Leading the base wasn't as easy as he thought when Hammond did. He had to tidy a little his house and upkeep his garden. In the early afternoon, he decided to go to the mall. He knew that Sam had to go, he surely would cross her. This idea pleased him. He showered, put on his favorite cologne and dressed conservatively.

When parking at the mall, he spotted Pete getting out of his car with a bimbo, in what we can call a dress, but very low-cut and very short. She looked like a stolen Picasso, fake boobs like Ferrari's airbags... To be vulgar ! Jack shook his head, this woman was Sam's opposite. Jack followed them from afar.  
Pete spotted Sam in a store and quickly led his friend to his ex-fiancée . Sam hadn't seen them, but had spotted a nice pair of shoes.

Sam left her favorite shoe shop, with two new pairs. She nearly knocked a young woman, she hadn't noticed. She apologized, embarrassed. The young woman, perched on heels, then smiled when her boyfriend talked.

"Hi Sam, how are you?" Pete asked, a pleased smile on his face .

Sam was speechless for a moment, when she realized that Pete held the bimbo's hand.

"Hi Pete, I'm fine. Are you ?" the woman asked , sad to see her ex-fiancé with such a replacement... Sam had thought she had counted more to Pete.

"This is Juliet, she's a model. Honey, here's Sam, I told you about her " the man said , turning a sunny face toward Juliet.

Sam didn't know where to hide. Pete went to laugh at her with a silicone girl but obviously not smart. Sam would have given anything to be able to save her from this embarrassing situation.

"Sam, Darling ! Did you find something nice ?" a soft voice suddenly asked. Sam had immediately recognized this voice.

Jack grabbed Sam by the waist and kissed her temple.

"Two pairs" Sam said , blushing. Jack had saved her up but she wasn't used in these demonstrations.

"Wow, two pairs. Do you know that you'll wear tonight to the restaurant ?"

"Yeah, uh ... Jack, do you remember Pete ?" Sam asked, turning to Pete and Juliet .

"Yes" said Jack, whose countenance darkened. Then, turning to the bimbo "I'm Jack, Sam's boyfriend."

"Juliet" the young woman said , devouring Jack with her eyes. Pete threw to all of them a bad look. He wanted to crush Sam. He wanted to show that he had moved on with dating a sex-bomb. But, Jack had noticed the plot and thought that if Pete had really known Sam, he would have chosen a very clever woman to make her jealous. And Jack knew that Pete would never find. Sam was the smartest woman in the galaxy. It was a strong and courageous woman, respected by many people around the Milky Way... Nobody could ever challenge her.

"Well, we still have shopping to do, isn't it, sweetheart ?" Jack asked. He grabbed Sam's hand, taking her bags with his free hand.

Pete and Juliet watched them leave and Sam laughed after a few feet. Jack had just told her his best joke, knowing they were observed. Pete was beaten at his own game.

Jack and Sam spent the rest of the day together. They dined in a lovely French restaurant and finished the evening at Jack's.  
Sam spent the night with her General, to both delight.

**THE END**


End file.
